New Life, New Lover
by 19fangirl97
Summary: X Factor Story. Enzo Lancaster is just an average 16 year old boy who has fairly normal life but that all changes when he meets his role model Gary Barlow and makes quite an impresion on him. Gary and Enzo meet during a life changing event. This is the begging of a new life for both of them. But is it a good or bad one.
1. Chapter 1

He was talking on his mobile _**'**_**_to his wife most likely'_ **Enzo thought bitterly. For a smart man he could be so very stupid, after all he was currently walking in front of a car. Thats why Enzo was now running at full speed to get to the endangered man, the nervousness was pooling in his stomach he hoped he could save the blonde in time. He didn't know Gary personally but he new his family and friends would be upset if anything happened, as well as his millions, upon millions of fans. '_**Almost there! just a little further!. Damn you Gary can't you look where you are going'** _He was at the edge of the pavement, swearing under his breath he sprinted out on the road - just as Gary noticed the car driving towards him. Gary had frozen in shock.

They landed with a thump on the pavement, both of their hearts beating rapidly in their chests, Enzo's and Gary's ears were ringing, they couldn't hear anything around them. When Enzo had saved the other man, he had landed on top of him so now he was currently looking in the eyes of none other than one of the UK's top singer songwriters Gary Barlow. And loving every minute of it .

~ GARY POV ~

Oh. My. God. my back, ow that hurts. My head is banging. What just happened ?, Wait am i dead ?. well i suppose that answers my questions.

the person on top of gary got up

~ NORMAL POV ~

Enzo was the first to move he stood up, dusted himself off, and held his hand out to Gary. The other male took the teens hand gladly. There was an awkward silence neither of them knew what to say or how to say it. Enzo broke the silence " are you okay "

" yep i'm fine...thank you i don't know what i would have done if you hadn't saved me...well i suppose i would be in hospital " Gary laughed nervously. Enzo could tell he was still in shock of what had just happened. He smiled reassuringly at the older man, Gary gladly smiled back at him when a thought occurred to him "shouldn't you be in school right now". Enzo outright laughed at the question, but stopped a Gary's puzzled face.

"Yes but i'm skipping because i have something important to do today"

"you shouldn't skip school it is important it decides your future" Gary scolded him in a fatherly way, Enzo just smirked at him.

"Yes dad! anyway I'm going back tomorrow so don't worry" Gary rolled his eyes at the remark " Lancaster, Enzo Lancaster" he held out his hand to Gary, who shook it with a raised eyebrow replying "nice to meet you, i'm Gary Barlow"

Enzo smiled " i know who you are. One of the UK's top singer, songwriter, take that's front-man and judge of the X Factor, yeah of course i know who you are" **'_why on earth did i just say that god i have just made a complete idiot out of myself._' **Gary grins like a Cheshire cat at the comment. Enzo looks to the ground embarrassed " wait um shouldn't you be at the X Factor auditions" Gary's eyes widen in realisation but Enzo cant help his thoughts as he takes in Gary's appearance **_' God his eyes are just gorgeous, wow can his trousers get any tighter not that i'm complaining, shit how long have i been staring, he's gonna think i'm a weirdo'_** Enzo looks up to see Gary looking at him. He thought he saw something flash in Gary's eyes **_' is that longing. no it can't be i'm just imagining it ' _**

"yeah i better go actually it was nice meeting you... although it would have been better under different circumstances" Enzo thought Gary's voice had deepened slightly

" yeah same to you. I'll let you go now. Bye" Gary smiled at Enzo and waved his goodbye. Enzo waved with a sad disappointed smile. **_'Ah well I'll see him soon anyway' _**that thought made him smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay I know its been a while but I have exams coming up and I'm really busy I don't know when I will update next once again I don't own any thing apart from the plot and Enzo and thank you to my one reviewer**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dermot O leary walks up to Enzo with a camera. He really nice and lovely to talk to and helps relax him for a bit. Dermot asks a couple of questions about him a some backround information then lead him to the side of the stage. Enzo could feel the fresh waves of nerves hit him like a brick _**'fuck this is nervewracking, how the hell am i supposed to do this without cocking it up, i feel sorry for gary that man is completly killing his song shine'**_

"right Enzo are you ready? One of the crew men from backstage asked startling him

"what! um ye-yeah um i-i think..."he answered nervously.

"Okay in 5...4...3...2...1. Go!

Enzo's legs moved to their own accord which he was partly greatful for. He first looked at gary whose eyes widened in surprize. He smiled slightly at gary who in turn kept his eyes focused on him then he eventually smiled back.

Tulisa smiled at him "hiya. What's your name" he took his eyes off gary and looked to her

"Hey i'm Enzo Lancaster"

"where you from ?"

"west of Glasgow" gary jumps in with the next few questions for him. Which Enzo grins at "what age are you"

"i am 16 years old" gary smiles remembering their little skipping school conversation.

"what are you going to be singing for us today" _**' god he looks gorgeous his hair looks so soft i just want to go run my fingers through it and that t-shirt looks like a second skin it's so tight and he has the top buttons open fuck is he trying to drive me crazy, shit i better answer the question and stop drooling over him '**_ "i will be singing a song i wrote"

gary's smile widens "good luck" a couple of men from backstage bring on a piano for him. Enzo takes a few breaths and starts playing. (**song called Mad World by Gary Jules i don't own it**)

_" Hey stranger or may I call you my own" _the crowd started cheering after the first line and gave him a boost in confidence._  
"I know I don't know you, but there's somewhere I've seen you before  
Whatever your name is, whatever you do  
There's nothing between us I'm willing to loose_

Just call me if ever our paths may climb  
I want you to call me under these darkened sky's  
Whoever you love, whoever you kiss  
The wandering between us I'm willing to miss

Now I'm drifting out over deep oceans  
And the tide won't take me back in  
And these desperate nights I'll call you again and again

Enzo looked up at the judges first louis he looked like he was in awe of him, then tulisa she was crying, then anastacia she was she was crying slighly, lastly he looked at gary _**'god i hope he likes it i dont know what i'd do if he didn't!... he's crying'**_ Enzo looked down at the piano then his head snapped up again as if he didn't realise properly the first time. Gary was in fact crying but he had a smile on his face he cotinued the song.

_There's comfort, comfort in things we believe  
Other than danger, wanting the things I can't see_

Where ever you live now, where ever you walk  
There's distance between us I'm willing to cross  
Now I'm drifting out over deep oceans  
And the tide won't take me back in  
And these desperate nights I'll call you again and again

Now I'm drifting out over deep oceans  
And the tide won't take me back in  
And these desperate nights I'll call you again and again

Hey stranger or may I call you my own  
I know I don't know you, but there's somewhere I've seen you before"

the judges and the whole auditorium where on there feet. Once it died down the judges started commenting first tulisa then louis then anastacia and lastly the person he wanted to hear most. Gary Barlow.

" Enzo that performance was absolutly out of this world it really was. that was really something special" he felt a swell in his chest at that comment. The judges all said yes. Enzo just wanted to to hug him _**' why not! everyone else does it '**_ gary stood up as he ran down the steps and straight in to othe other mans arms _**' wow he smells like aftershave mmmm its great and he gives the best hugs! man i don't want this to end i wish i could stay here all day! um maybe i should let go he probably thinks i'm strange ' **_Gary wispered to Enzo" well done you were absolutly fantastic. You should be proud of yourself. I take back what i said about skipping school." Gary laughed at the end abit. Enzo laughed at the statement also " thanks Gary i better go, bye"

" bye Enzo " Gary smiled back at him

Enzo walked off stage as normally as he could, to be honest he just wanted to run and do a front flip.

And it just got better from that day.


End file.
